Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day
| language = English | imdb_id = 0063819 }} Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day is an animated featurette based on the Winnie-the-Pooh books by A. A. Milne. This film, which was the second Winnie the Pooh short, was originally released by Walt Disney Productions on December 20, 1968, as a companion to the film The horse in the gray flannel suit. The music was written by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman. Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day won the 1970 Academy Award for Best Short Subjects, cartoons. Songs #"A Rather Blustery Day"by Richard & Robert Sherman #"The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" by Richard & Robert Sherman #"Heffalumps And Woozles" by Richard & Robert Sherman #"When The Rain Rain Rain Came Down" by Richard & Robert Sherman #"Hip Hip Pooh-Ray!" by Richard & Robert Sherman Sources The film's plot is based primarily on seven A. A. Milne stories: "In which Pooh & Piglet go hunting and nearly catch a Woozle" (Chapter III of Winnie the Pooh),"In which Piglet does a very grand thing" (Story VIII from The House at Pooh Corner), "In which Eeyore finds the Wolery and Owl moves into it" (Story IX from The House at Pooh Corner), "In which Tigger comes to the forest and has breakfast" (Story II from The House at Pooh Corner),"In which Piglet meets a Heffalump" (Story V from Winnie-the-Pooh: Winnie the Pooh's nightmare of Heffalumps and Woozles), "In which Piglet is entirely surrounded by water" (Chapter IX of Winnie-the-Pooh), and "In which Christopher Robin gives Pooh a Party and we say goodbye" (Chapter X of Winnie-the-Pooh)". I''n A. A. Milne's original story Pooh shows more initiative during the flood, finding his way to Christopher Robin by riding on one of his floating honey pots, which he names The Floating Bear, then having the inspiration of using Christopher Robin's umbrella to carry them both to Piglet's house. Plot At the beginning of the story, Gopher tells Winnie the Pooh that it is "Winds-day," whereupon Pooh decides to wish everyone "Happy Winds-day." He visits his friend Piglet, but Piglet is blown into the air and Pooh grabs hold of him. As they fly like a kite through the air over the other characters' heads, Pooh wishes Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Rabbit, and Owl a Happy Winds-day. However, once they arrive at Owl’s treehouse, he informs them that the wind is due to a gentle spring zephyr rather than to a particular holiday. During the windstorm, Owl's house is knocked down, so Eeyore is sent to house-hunt for Owl. That night, Pooh hears an unfamiliar noise coming from elsewhere in the Hundred Acre Wood. Someone knocks on Pooh’s door, then Tigger bounces inside in search of something to eat. After Tigger Looks Into The Mirror he tries some honey but decides, "Yuck! Tiggers don't like honey." Before leaving Pooh’s house, Tigger tells him that there are Heffalumps and Woozles in the forest that steal honey, Pooh's favorite food. Later, Pooh suffers from a nightmare in which Heffalumps and Woozles steal his honey Later that night, a storm floods the Hundred Acre Wood. Piglet, who is trapped in his home, writes a bottle-note for help just before the waters carry him away riding a chair. Pooh, who is trapped in a honey pot, floats away from his home as well. The remaining characters gather at Christopher Robin's house to plan a rescue. Christopher Robin sends Owl to rescue Piglet, but before he can, Piglet and Pooh are mixed up in a waterfall which switches Piglet to the honey pot and Pooh to the chair. When they arrive together at Christopher Robin’s house, he mistakenly thinks that Pooh rescued Piglet and throws a hero party for Pooh. During the party, Eeyore announces that he has found a new home for Owl. When he leads the gang to Piglet's house, the others are shocked and try to tell Eeyore that Piglet already lives there. Piglet reluctantly gives his home to Owl, and Pooh offers to let Piglet live with him. Pooh suggests to Christopher Robin that the hero party should become a two-hero party because of Piglet’s generosity. He agrees, and the characters celebrate both Pooh’s and Piglet's good deeds. that day Where Pooh and Piglet are hailed as heroes (Pooh for saving Piglet, and Piglet for giving Owl his home in the beech tree). Voice Cast *Sterling Holloway – Winnie the Pooh *Sebastian Cabot – Narrator *Paul Winchell – Tigger *Clint Howard – Roo *Barbara Luddy – Kanga *John Fiedler – Piglet *Ralph Wright – Eeyore *Hal Smith – Owl *Junius Matthews – Rabbit *Jon Walmsley – Christopher Robin *Howard Morris – Gopher Films * ''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966), * Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1974), * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) Category:1969 films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney animated films Category:Sherman Brothers Category:Winnie-the-Pooh films Category:Films based on children's books Category:Drama Category:Animated short films Category:Films without closing credits Category:Films with narration